bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Noriyaiga Jin
Noriyaiga Jin (Jin Noriyaiga) ''is the psychopathic Captain of X-Faction's 12th Squad science & Research Division who defected from Soul Society after an incident that turned him into a wanted criminal. His position there at that time was the 12th Division's 3rd seat. After his defection, he was offered a chance to join X-Faction by it's 7th Squad Captain, '''Hayabusa Ouda' a.k.a Falcon-X, who respected his genius mind and determination in the name of science and evolution. Personality Methodical, sadistic, homicidal, tempermental, narcissistic, insane and brilliant are just a couple of terms to begin to describe Noriyaiga's personality. He is the personification of the term "Evil-Genius", and embodies the most horrible thoughts and dreams of a loose cannon. He shares many traits and characteristics that are kin to the Gotei 13's 12th Division Captain, Mayuri Kurotsuchi. Although more of a "team player" than his counterpart, Noriyaiga has been known to require several hours and days of solitary confinement to work. On several occassions he has "gone missing", completely enshrouding himself with his projects and ideas. This is especially true if their is an upcoming mission and he has time to "prepare". Though his attitude and tempermental nature has been somewhat dumbed down since joining X-Factions ranks, he is still considered to be by many, "a threat and danger to everyone" himself included. History Little is known about Noriyaiga's origins. His reputation however, definately precedes him as a maniacal and sadistic pyschopath. During his time as 3rd seat of the Gotei 13's Science and Research Division, Noriyaiga conducted many secret experiments behind closed doors and right under the nose of the 12th Divisions Captain. Almost all of the research, experiments and tests conducted were done so using forbidden and in-humane methods. After several appeals to the Central 46 to create him a seperate facility in which to operate and carry on his research, he became furious believing that not a single being in Soul-Souciety respected his brilliance as a true scientist. Shortly after this, he would build his own underground facility beneath Sereitei's domain. This would later only serve to be a ruse to throw off any suspect officer's of the Central 46 who thought they were "secretly" keeping him under surveillance. His true base of operations would be built not on ground as a building, but in the sky as a constant moving mass of complex rooms and entrances. He constructed a device to cover his bases location by producing a constant image that made it look like an ordinary large cloud in the sky. Aside from this, Noriyaiga built several devices to block any outside detection of spiritual energy and sound. Masterminding the entire process, he carefully selected three subordinates in which he trusted most to aid him in his endeavors. During one of his many illegal experiments, he attempted to construct a spiritual being in his own image stating that, "all gods have a need to create something in their likeness". After several years of collecting data of all kinds including, battle, strategy, physics, chemistry, and using several imprints of his own dna he finally put his plan to construct something far batter than any other creation into action. Intending to create something with the possibility to surpass himself in intellect was a suicidal rush for Noriyaiga. He worked day and night without rest to construct what he then referred to as project "G-13". In what would become one of the biggest events in the history of Soul Society, G-13 would be born and given the name Genesis, by Noriyaiga stating that "she will be the beginning of a brand new scientific and technological break through." Indeed... Genesis would become just that. After implanting several different forms of intelligence within her brain, she would take on an identity and mind of her own and begin to rebel against Noriyaiga. After several shinigami and seated officers of the Gotei 13 began to come up missing, Noriyaiga would soon discover (much to his satisfaction) that Genesis was behind the multiple disappearances. she had begun building an artificial army secretly undermining the authority of her creator. This would only serve as fuel for Noriyaiga's insanity as he then grew arrogant and even more maniacal. He referred to her rebellion as proof os his greatest creation. For it wasn't just in the rebellious nature that he found solice. It was the way it was done. Genesis had completely thought out a methodical plan to conduct her research and capture several hundreds of shinigami to use as experiments before the Gotei 13 and Noriyaiga himself suspected a thing. Soon after Noriyaiga's discovery of Genesis secret activity, the Captain-Commander and Intelligence Division would discover his. Although first perceived to be linked to Aizen's betrayal and treachery, Noriyaiga's latest creation would be uncovered sparking a war between the Gotei 13's forces and Genesis's army of genetically and mechanically altered shinigami with Noriyaiga in the middle of it all. This promteed him to evacuate soul-society after completely obliterating his floating laboratory above Sereitei including everything and everyone in it (including his three most loyal followers), and escape to the human world leaving him to wonder and ponder the result of the war between his creation and his former comrades. Zanpakuto Akkirasetsu (Man-eating fiend) Shikai: Akkirasetsu's release command is "Kuikorosu" (Devour) Relationships *Although unclear as to when, Noriyaiga and Mayuri Kurotsuchi crossed paths in the past and have held a certain degree of respect for one-another. Upon their first meeting, they apparently stared at one-another for several minutes without uttering a single word. *Noriyaiga also apparently has a unique relationship with X-Factions 11th Division Captain Hayabusa Ouda. They have often collaborated to come up with ideas and solutions to various situations and problems. Noriyaiga was also heavily envolved in the construction of the battle-suit's, Hayabusa and his Squad employs during battle.